Erdrea Academy
by SkyRaisin
Summary: DQXI: AU. ExS, HIxV, HExJ. Erik (3rd year) and Mia (1st year) moved from Sniflheim to Heliodor to attend Erdrea Academy, a boarding school that their parents enrolled them in. Follow these two siblings as they meet the most interesting people in their lives and create new memories that are far different from Sniflheim. Rated T (may change later) - your typical Highschool story
1. Welcome to Erdrea Academy

Hello everyone!

A/N: I've had this idea for a while now ever since I fell in love with DQXI and now that I was able to put my thoughts into writing, it feels amazing. I love AU stories! I hope ya'll will like this story and will continue to follow it until the end. Thank you!

Rating: T - swearing and sexual themes (rating might change for future chapters)

Pairing: Erik x Serena, Hiro x Veronica, Jade x Hendrik

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI or any of the other Dragon Quest series

* * *

It is 9pm at Heliodor it was a cloudy night. The streets were mostly empty, just a few people taking a night stroll.

"Well this is it… Erdrea Academy… This is where we're gonna be staying for the next few years. Well... 2 years for me, 4 for you" Erik said as he looks at the paper with directions written down.

Mia crossed her arms. "Why do we have to go to a boarding school?"

"Because mom and dad have to work abroad and since we both don't want to go with them and we're still underage… they enrolled us in a boarding school instead."

"I already miss my friends back in Sniflheim." She started spinning her luggage around.

"Same here Kiddo." He ruffled her hair "Just give it a chance… who knows, this may turn out to be the best thing that happens to us!"

Mia rolled her eyes "Ugh, why do you always look at 'the brighter things in life'?"

"One of us has to, and clearly you don't want to" He stuck out his tongue at her

She did the same.

The two siblings entered the gates of Erdrea Academy, the campus was huge, there were a lot of buildings scattered throughout. There was small building in the middle of the campus that was painted beige, with orange roofing.

"Administration…" Erik read the sign out loud. "They may be able to guide us on where our rooms are and what our class schedules are for tomorrow morning."

Erik and Mia entered the building, all office doors were close, except for one door that was slightly cracked. The door had a tag on it "Student Counselor". They can hear a loud laughter coming from the room, it seems like there's a couple of people in there having a fun chat.

Erik knocked on the door "Excuse me..."

"Oh someone's here!" The voice exclaimed "Come on in darling!"

They looked at each other and shrugged before Erik opened the door.

The counselor stood up "Hello, I am the great counselor Sylvando!" He extended his hand "I am the best student counselor they have in Erdrea Academy"

Erik and Mia shook his hand

"And this little mamacita here is Jade" he points to the girl sitting on his desk

Jade glances at both of them "Haven't seen you guys around here before..."

Erik was dumbfounded at how good looking Jade is. Her icy look, her long legs exposed, and her long hair in a high ponytail. There was no way she was a student in this school.

Mia elbowed her brother

"Y-yeah! M-my sister and I are new here and our parents enrolled us a few weeks ago, and we don't know where our rooms are and what our class schedule is..."

"My my... we got two new little ducklings in our pond don't we..." Sylvando puts his hands on his hips "well, why don't you two have a seat and I can get you guys started!"

Jade looks at the clock "I need to head out"

"No, sister don't go!" Sylvando pleaded

"Can't... Dorm monitor is gonna start patrolling and I can't get written up again for going past my curfew" she rolled her eyes "my dad is actually keeping a tally on it" She hopped off the table and looked at the two siblings "Welcome to Erdrea Academy, I'll see you two around the campus. Goodnight Sylv!"

"Goodnight sissy, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast!" he sent flying kisses

Jade left the room.

"Are you guys siblings as well?" Erik asked

"Oh no honey, she's just my BFF" he said as he types on his computer. "Okay, let's see here... ah! Here is the email that I'm looking for... congratulations you have two new students enrolled... yadda yadda..." he murmurs as he skim through the email message "okay.. So... Erik..." He looked up at him

Erik nodded

"You are a third year student... that means all your classes will be in the 300 buildings, and you are assigned to the... Stark Raven dormitories, which is to the east side of this building. Lucky for you, all your classes are on the same side as your dormitory, some are unfortunate and have to walk to the opposite side." He turned his spinning chair and grabbed the papers that were printing behind him, he spun once more, and handed the papers to Erik. "Page one has your class schedule along with any pertinent information. Page two has the map of the school campus, I took the liberty of highlighting which classroom is for which. Page three is your dormitory, the direction of where it's located, the room number and it has the pin code for your door. You do have a roommate unfortunately..."

Erik skimmed over the papers "thanks... do you know who my roommate is?"

Sylvando looks at his computer once more "Um... no honey, sorry. It just tells me that there's another person in there... obviously it's a male since the dormitories are not co-Ed"

Erik nodded, Sylvando turned his attention to Mia

"And you must be... little... Mia..?" Sylvando was unsure on how to pronounce her name "am I saying it correctly?"

Mia nodded "I think so... I'm not even sure myself"

"Oh you're funny! I like you already" he bats his eyes "you're a first year student honey, so that means all your classes are in the 100 buildings and you are assigned to the Great Sabrecubs Dormitories" he spun his chair and grabbed the printed papers

"Great Sabrecubs...?" She repeated the name

"Uh-huh" Sylvando handed her the papers "Same information as I told your brother, except your dormitories are actually behind this building that we are in, so that means you're close to the chow hall!" He clasped his hands together "personally I think being in the middle of the campus is the best spot"

"Awesome!" Mia exclaimed as she looks at the paper with her dorm information "Do I have a roommate?"

"Let me check sweetie" Sylvando looks at his computer "My, my, lucky you, you don't." He smiled as he leaned back in his chair

"Yes!" Mia jumped in excitement

"Calm down Mia" Erik hissed, he cleared his throat "Thank you Mr. Sylvando" Erik said as he got up from his chair

"Oh please, call me Sylv. I'll be in this office if you two need anything else! Breakfast starts at 5am for those early birds until 7am, the first class starts at 8am. Lastly, curfew is at 10:30pm, so if I were you two, I'd head my little booties to the dormitories before the dorm monitor catches you. Ciao!" He waved at them

They smiled and waved back at him before leaving his office completely

"He seems… Nice?" Erik commented

"Nice? That's an understatement" Mia replied "he sounds amazing and funny! I'd love to be his friend!"

"Well you can do that later, for now why we don't go to our dorms before curfew…" Erik looked at his wrist watch "which is in 30 minutes."

Mia nodded

He ruffled her hair one last time "don't be a brat, make some friends, and I'll see tomorrow morning at the chow hall for breakfast. Goodnight"

"Stop you're messing up my hair! Ugh!" She yells at him "Goodnight bro!" She waves at him as she started walking away heading behind the administration building.

Erik waved back until Mia was completely out of sight. He looked at the school map and started heading towards the west side of the campus.

Ten minutes have passed and Erik finally reached the Stark Raven dormitory. It was a three story building, lots of windows and it was painted dark blue with white roofing. Erik entered the main door of the dorm. There was receptionist table, but no one was there. He skimmed through the paper again, looking for his room number. "Room… 240" he said, he saw a sign that has _'200-300'_ on it and an arrow pointing up the stairs. He headed up stairs and followed the directions until he finally found his room, it was the farthest one on the right at the second level. "Well here it is." He punched in the pin code and the key pad turned green, he turned the door knob and opened the door.

The room was dark, there was a faint music playing in the background and some.. giggling…? "H-hello?" Erik said

"Ah! Hiro someone's here!" A female voice exclaimed

"Huh?!" Hiro rolled on his bed and fell on the floor, he quickly got up and tried to regain his composure. He grabbed a shirt lying on the floor, and put it on. He walked towards the small foyer in their room. "H-hey man!" He waved at Erik

"Uh… hi? Did I interrupt something?" Erik asked

"Oh that… no…. well.. kinda" He scratched the back of head

"Hiro! Who is it?!" The female voice asked under the blankets.

"I'm not sure… you must be my new roommate?" Hiro extended his hand to shake his. "I'm Hiro"

"Erik" the blue haired shook his hand.

"It's my new roommate" Hiro called out "You can come out now Veronica if you're decent"

Veronica kicked off the blankets on top of her, she adjusted her clothes and started braiding her hair as she head towards the foyer as well "Ah… so the rumor is true… we do have two new students coming in…"

"I'm assuming the two new student is my little sister and I" Erik said, he extended his hand out to her "I'm Erik by the way"

"I didn't ask for your name" She said smugly "You have a little sister too? God, they can be such a pain."

Erik slowly took his hand back "Y-yeah… you could say that."

"Alright, well since Erik here is a cock-block… I guess I should head to my dorm now. Fill him in on our schedule so maybe in the future he knows not to interrupt us" She walked towards Hiro and wrapped her arms around his neck, she tiptoed and gave him a kiss. "Good night babe" she winks at him and left the room.

There was an awkward silence between Hiro and Erik.

"Sorry, that was my girlfriend Veronica" said Hiro

"I figured" Erik nodded "So… where is my share of the room?"

Hiro pointed to his left "There should be a bed that's already made, a desk with a chair, and a walk in closet."

Erik headed that direction, the room was split into two by a wall in the middle and they had a shared bathroom near the foyer and a double sink. "Alright… I guess I should start unpacking and get at least one uniform ready for tomorrow"

"What's your schedule?" Hiro followed him

Erik handed him the paper that had his class schedule in it

"Very interesting… you have literature with me with Hendrik. He's pretty cool… sometimes. A little strict every now and then. And he speaks way too formal most of the time"

Erik continued unpacking as he listened to him

"You have gym class with all of us! That's cool! History with Veronica and I..." Hiro exclaimed in excitement. "Then chemistry, also your elective… Astronomy with Serena. Who would've thunk you're one big nerd?" He chuckled, hoping Erik wouldn't take offense to his comment

Erik rolled his eyes as he finished unpacking some of his belongings. "Who's Serena anyways?"

"Serena is Veronica's little sister" Hiro handed him his schedule back.

"Wow.. that Serena girl must be smart… to be in third year chemistry as a grade below us…" Erik thought for a minute, imagining some girl in their first or second year

Hiro was confused at his statement _'Oh yeah… he doesn't know they're twins.. and Serena is only a few minutes younger…'_ he chuckled "Sure, you can say that. You'll meet everyone tomorrow"

Erik put away his luggage inside the closet, and took out his phone charger to charge his phone by the night stand next to his bed.

"Anyways, welcome to Erdrea Academy. I'll show you around the campus after breakfast." He said mid-yawn "I'm gonna turn in."

Erik nodded "thanks man. Sleep well"

Hiro turned around and went to the other side of the wall that divided the room.

An hour has passed, Hiro was knocked out, slightly snoring. Erik was lying down in bed, he had his wireless headphones on, listening to music. He turned his head towards the digital clock on his side table _11:21._ He stared back up at the ceiling, sighing, hoping sleep would just take over him now.

 _'At least almost everyone I met has been okay… so far. Except that Veronica girl, a little bitchy if you ask me'_ He thought to himself. _'Oh well, I'm sure I'll meet more interesting people tomorrow'_ He reached over to the lamp on his bedside table and turned it off.

* * *

A/N: What do ya'll think so far? Let me know if you have any ideas I should consider! Please keep in mind this story is AU - Modern twist (cellphones and the internet exists, haha). Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. First Day! Part One

Hello everyone,

Important tip: Please read chapter one as I slightly updated some parts of it that may pertain to this chapter!

A/N: I apologize that it took me long while to update. Long story short, we got hit by a large earthquake recently and I slipped on broken glass in the midst of the earthquake, so I've been crippled lately. And other than that, I've been busy starting the next chapter in my life, so I haven't had the time to just sit down and type up. A big move is on the way!

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and faves!

* * *

 _SFX: Beep. Beep. Beep_

Erik's eye twitched as he lazily peeked through one eye. Sun rays were escaping through the window's blinds. He shifted his gaze to his alarm on his bedside table. _5:45_ in bright red. Erik groaned and shifted around the bed. ' _God… Heliodor is such a bright and sunny place… it is way too early for it to be this bright… I miss Sniflheim'_ He reached over the alarm, shutting it off. He sat up and stretched his arms before he groggily made his way to the bathroom.

He peeked at his roommate, who was still snoring away in his sleep, and was somehow sleeping on the foot of the bed. _'How'd that happened?'_ He shook his head and jumped in the shower to wake himself up and get ready for the day.

Erik and his sister are starting in the middle of the fall semester, so they had to wear the fall-winter semester uniform for the duration of the semester, which Erik didn't mind, he was used to wearing layers of outfit living in Sniflheim his entire life. The cold didn't bother him anymore. Erik wore a white button up long sleeve shirt underneath a black blazer jacket, with the academy's emblem stitched up in gold on the left shoulder sleeve. He had black fitting slacks on and a pair of brown oxford shoes. Fortunately the academy isn't strict with students being creative with their looks so long as they wore the uniform. Erik left the first set of buttons undone on his shirt, and had his gold earrings, definitely making him standout from the other male population in the campus, aside from his icy blue hair. He looked at himself in the closet mirror, making sure he didn't look too bad, but at the same time not trying to attract any attention. He grabbed his phone on his bedside table and his school bag before heading out of his dorm.

 _"Meet me outside the chow hall"_ He texted his sister.

 _"K."_ Mia replied.

It was already 6:10, the blue haired headed out from his dormitory, there were some students walking around, majority of them were heading towards the same direction as he was. He could hear other students whispering about him, clearly he ended up attracting attention anyways, Erik just ignored the comments and murmuring around him.

He waited outside the chow hall until Mia arrived. Her hair was braided in a high pony tail tied with a red bow. She was wearing the same uniform as him, except she had a beige scarf on, she had the school issued black and gold plaid skirt that reached just by her knee, and she wore a knee-length black socks with a pair of black and white high tops.

"Hey Bro! Did ya sleep well?" She asked

Erik nodded "It was alright. Let's go in before the line gets long"

The two siblings stood in line to get their food, once they got through the line, they scanned the area to find an open table that they can claim. They were able to find one by the corner, near the exit door.

"So, what's your roommate's name? Is he cute?" Mia asked as she poured milk on her cereal bowl.

Erik raised an eyebrow at his sister "Hiro" Erik answered before sipping his black coffee. "How's your dorm?"

"It's nice… and it's even better that I don't have a roommate" She said "But, my next door neighbors are pretty loud, I think they were having some sort of sleepover… I mean, who has a sleepover in the middle of the week?!"

Erik just shook his head. "Yeah, the students here are pretty weird… I disrupted my roommate from having sex last night."

Mia spat out the cereal in her mouth "What?! We can sneak into the boy's dorm?!"

Erik glared at her, noticing her choice of words " _You_ can't, I don't care about the others"

Mia rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal

Erik took a bite of his bagel, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey Erik!" a voice called out a few feet away from them

Erik looked up and saw Hiro walking towards him, while Veronica was behind him, their hands intertwined together. He was still wearing the same clothes from last night, while Veronica was already wearing the same uniform as they are. She had her hair in her usual braided pig tails. Her skirt was a little higher than Mia's, and she wore a garter that's hooked on the seam of her thigh high socks, and she had a pair of black pumps, with a two inch heel.

Erik nodded in acknowledgement, Mia just stared at the couple standing next to them

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your sister?" Veronica pointed out, putting one hand on her hip, the other remained locked with Hiro's hand.

"I thought you weren't for introductions?" Erik raised an eyebrow

"I'm Mia!" the blue haired girl extended her arm out to them "Ignore my brother, he's pretty rude sometimes"

"I'm rude?!" Erik uttered

"It's nice to meet you Mia, thanks for warning us about your brother" Veronica shook her hand, while snickering at Erik. "I'm Veronica, this is Hiro. We're in love"

Hiro smiled and extended his hand to Mia. Erik just ignored them and continued looking through his phone.

"Hiro? Ah… so you're Erik's roommate" She shook his hand. ' _He's pretty good looking…'_

"So Mia, if you ever need any help with your classes or just want to hang out, let me know. I pretty much know everyone in the campus." Veronica winked at her

"Definitely, thanks Veronica!" Mia smiled at her

Erik had a puzzled face ' _Where is this act coming from?! She was pretty rude last night!'_

"Hey!" Hiro punched Erik's shoulder "you still down for a tour around the campus?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm still up for it. I'm almost done with breakfast." Erik responded to him.

Veronica leaned a little closer to Mia "Between us girls, I can help you hook up with someone that you like as well, get them to notice you and all the secret hidden places here" She whispered

Mia's cheeks turned red and nodded at her

Veronica just smiled sheepishly before turning her attention to Hiro "Come on babe, we gotta go" she tugs on his hand.

"Cool. I'll be in our dorm before classes start." Hiro said to Erik, while getting pulled away by Veronica. "It was nice meeting you Mia" he shouts in the distance.

The two siblings waved at the couple that were retreating from them.

"What did Veronica tell you?" Erik asked while looking at his now room-temperature coffee, deciding whether he wants to finish it or not.

"It was nothing, it was girl stuff" Mia resumed eating her bowl of cereal

Erik raised an eyebrow and shook his head "Whatever it is that she told you… just be careful."

"I will" Mia nodded

"Well, I'm gonna head back and meet up with Hiro" Erik stood up from his chair and grabbed his plate and mug. "You have a good first day. Don't cause any trouble and don't be a brat" He said before leaving his sister alone

"You too!" Mia shouted mid-chew, putting up a thumbs up

Erik waved at her and left the chow hall. He looked at his watch '7:00 _… I have some time to kill before I can meet Hiro_ …' Erik decided to wander nearby his dorms just so he doesn't end up making Hiro wait too long for him _'eh.. Then again, he's probably too busy with Veronica right now anyway'_ The thought of it made him cringe. He shook his head and decided to observe the campus for a little bit, the grass were still a little wet from the morning dew, and some parts of the concrete walkway were still damp, however it was quickly drying up since Heliodor is known for being sunny constantly.

He was observing the layout of the campus; there were some students who were coming out from their dormitories, some haven't changed from their pajamas and not in their school uniforms yet. He walked a couple of buildings away from his dorms, a little close towards the main entrance of the academy. He noticed there's a small chapel by the corner for the campus, he can hear a faint hymn music playing from the inside. He slowly opened the door and noticed that there were a few students sitting spread out the whole rows of pews. He took a seat on the nearest available spot from the exit. Erik eyes wandered, observing every architecture detail of the chapel, it was simple, a lot of stained glass art which made the inside a lot colorful. He looked up front where the podium is, and next to it were a couple of female students practicing the hymn music he was hearing from the outside. One was sitting behind the piano just before the altar, and the other was standing next to her with a harp.

 _'Wow, surprisingly, this school actually has a lot of blondes... maybe it's because of the sun'_ Erik thought as he continued looking towards the two female upfront.

"Okay, Gemma. Let's try the song one more time then we can pack up" The one holding the harp said. She was wearing the similar uniform as what Veronica had, her skirt reached her mid-thigh, she was also wearing thigh high black socks just without the garter and she had black slip-on's instead of pumps. Her hair was french braided as it sits on her left shoulder, and she wore big circular framed glasses.

 _'She looks faintly familiar...'_ Erik thought as he continued looking at her, trying to figure out where has he seen her before

Gemma nodded and began moving her fingers on the piano's ivories, starting a soft melody, and just within the first few notes, the other girl began playing her harp in tune with the piano.

Erik closed his eyes, the song is familiar to him since it's a hymn that's played in every church. The song was pleasing and very melodic to his ears. It was relaxing and soothing to listen to. He's usually used to this hymn only being played by the piano but the touch of the harp's string made it even more beautiful.

As the song came to an end, Erik's phone went off. Erik jumped up from his seat, the ringtone played loud inside the quiet chapel, echoing and bouncing off the walls, this made everyone's head turn to him, giving him stern and nasty looks. Erik grabbed his phone pressing the mute button multiple times while quickly trying to get out of the chapel.

Gemma looked over towards the exit, only seeing the back of his head.

"Hey Serena, do you know who that guy was?" Gemma asked

"Hm... I don't think so... I've never seen anyone with blue hair in this campus... maybe he's the rumored new student" Serena replied, clutching on her harp. "Well, that was a good run! I'll see you later this afternoon? We need to practice with Veronica and her flute."

Gemma nodded and got up from the piano chair.

Erik ran as far away as he can from the chapel. His phone was now muted, but it was still vibrating from the call he hasn't picked up.

"God that was embarrassing!" Erik stopped in front of his dorms, he looked at his phone. _Mia_

He answered "What's up?"

"Where are you?! Hiro is looking for you! He said he was waiting for you at your dorm but you never went there after breakfast so he went back to the chow hall to look for you, thankfully I was just finishing when I saw him looking lost."

"Oh shoot, sorry I lost track of time.." Erik said "I'll meet him at the chow hall right now"

"Alright, I'll let him know"

Mia hung up and so did Erik. Erik shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran towards the middle of the campus to go to the chow hall.

"My brother said he's on his way here" Mia relayed the message to Hiro who was standing next to her, and Veronica behind him, re-braiding her hair.

"Thank you Mia" said Hiro

"Your brother's very punctual" Veronica commented sarcastically.

Mia smiled apologetically in response.

"Well Mia, I can show you where your classes are since we only have twenty minutes left before classes start" Veronica offered

"Alright then" The bluenette nodded

"Okay babe, I'll see you in Pre-calculus" Veronica wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"See ya later babe" Hiro kissed her forehead before she let go and turned around, grabbing Mia's hand leading her to the 100 buildings.

He waved goodbye to them until they were out of sight, he looked around hoping Erik should be here any second. He looked at his phone to check the time, it was 7:45

 _'I guess I won't be able to give him a tour right now.. class starts soon'_ Hiro thought to himself

"H-hey!" Erik yelled from a short distance, quickly approaching Hiro by the chow hall doors. He stopped right before him, completely out of breath "S-sorry! I lost... I lost track... of time!" Erik said in between heavy breaths.

"It's no problem for me!" Hiro said "unfortunately we won't have enough time to go around and explore the campus since class starts in fifteen..."

Erik was bent over holding on to his knees, still trying to catch his breath "Sorry man... that was my... my bad." He lifted himself up "I just need help finding the 300 buildings and I'll look for my classes on my own. I don't want to trouble you"

"We do have first period together so you won't need to look for that one. For your other classes I can give you some direction on where they're at during passing period?" Hiro offered

Erik nodded "that'd be great, I'd appreciate it"

"Alright! Well... you ready to run again?" Hiro smirked at him "All of the 300 buildings are on the northeast of the campus, close to our dorms, but further back of the campus, walking would take 10 minutes, and with Hendrik being our instructor, he has a 5 minute rule... if you're not there 5 minutes before the class, you're late."

"Ah... fuck. I am getting my workout this morning aren't I?" Erik shook his head

"That sounds about right!" Hiro gave him a thumbs up as he began jogging towards the back of the campus, and Erik jogging behind him.

Hiro and Erik got through the crowd of students, bumping into some of them by accident, but nonetheless they made it just a seconds before Hendrik's 5 minute rule.

They both entered the classroom breathless, especially Erik. Hiro took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. He noticed that their instructor was still sitting behind his desk at the back, and there was a familiar person standing next to him.

"Jade!" Hiro exclaimed

Jade turned around and smiled at Hiro "Good morning kiddo" she raised a hand and gave Hiro a high-five as he approached her.

"What are you doing here? Tardy bell's about to ring." He chuckled "Trying to push the limits I see."

Jade gave a small laugh "I guess you could say that, I'm sure I'll still make it, watch me"

Jade was wearing the school uniform, except she didn't have her black blazer. She was wearing the white buttoned up long sleeve shirt, with the first two sets of buttons undone, revealing a decent amount of cleavage. She had a black sweater wrapped around her waist. Her plaid skirt reached her mid-thigh, and she was wearing a pair of black sheer stockings and black pumps.

The male students in the classroom could not help but gawked over her, while the female students felt envious of her good looks and physique. She turns around and faced Hendrik "I guess I'll talk to you later" she winked at him.

Hendrik's cheeks turned slightly red, he cleared his throat. "Yes. We shall continue our conversation at a later time, Princess"

"God, quit calling me that" she punched his arm before turning around, noticing that Erik was next to Hiro. "Hey it's the new guy, Kyle right?"

"Erik" He corrected

"Sorry, my bad. I'm terrible with names." She smiled. "This is great though, you have a class with Hiro and you have Hendrik as your Literature instructor."

 _SFX: Rrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg_

"Oh shoot, that's the tardy bell. I'd love to stay and chat but I have classes to attend to as well. I'll see you both around!" She said, waving as she headed out the door.

"Excuse me miss, you're late to your class" a random person walked up to Jade outside the classroom.

"Oh shut it. I'm heading there now" She started walking away

"I have to give you a tardy slip for it!" The person shouted, trying to catch up to her.

Hiro chuckled at the conversation. "Man, she's gonna get in so much trouble again." Hiro took a seat at the back of the room and gestured Erik to sit on the chair next to him. Erik was thrilled to be able to sit for a minute and just take a breather after this morning's marathon.

Hendrik stood up from his desk. He has shoulder-length light purple hair and has a goatee. He was wearing a gray button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to this forearms. The academy's emblem was stitched up on the shirt's right breast pocket. He wore black pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Alright everyone, we need to settle down and begin our class agenda for today." He announced as he made his way toward the door to close it.

"What happened to him closing the door five minutes early?" Erik asked Hiro quietly

"Jade was here. He gets distracted when she visits" Hiro responded "Forgot to thank her earlier."

"Are they... together? Is that even allowed?" Erik had a puzzled face

Hiro shrugged "Not sure. If you ask her, she denies it. I mean, school rules... maybe it's not allowed, but who knows? Jade is 18, and Hendrik is 29. Jade is an adult technically."

"Well... this school is just getting more interesting.." he whispered to himself.

"So we have a newcomer student today." Hendrik said in front of the class. "You there, stand up and introduce yourself to the class." He looked straight at Erik.

Erik slowly got up from his chair, he felt awkward with everyone just staring at him. "I'm Erik. I'm from Sniflheim."

A random student raised their hand "Is that why you have blue hair? Because it's always cold and snowing in Sniflheim"

"No. The weather in Sniflheim doesn't affect our hair color." He responded bluntly

"Welcome to Erdrea Academy, and most importantly Welcome to Heliodor. Alright everyone, did anyone read the assigned reading from last night's homework?" Hendrik continued on with his lecture for the day

Erik sat back down

"Great intro there bud." Hiro snickered

Erik rolled his eyes and took his schedule out of his pocket:

 _Per. 1 - Literature - RM 353_

 _Per. 2 - Chemistry - RM 340_

 _Per. 3 - Statistics - RM 302_

 _Per. 4 - Physical Fitness - Gym/Outdoor Track_

 _Lunch_

 _Per. 5 - History - RM 328_

 _Per. 6 - Elective: Astronomy - RM 505_

Erik smiled at the thought that he has astronomy as his elective, which was perfect since that is what he plans on pursuing after he graduates. His parents definitely knew him well that they made sure he was enrolled in that class.

"Hey, let me see your schedule again! I forgot what you had in there" Hiro hissed at Erik

Erik handed him the schedule once more.

"Oh... hm... uh-huh..." Hiro skimmed through his schedule "Okay… So you have Chemistry and Astronomy with Serena... you have Gym with all of us, to include Jade, and you have history with Veronica and I"

"Serena is Veronica's younger sister right? I remember you saying that last night.." said Erik

Hiro nodded "Your schedule isn't that bad, it's like the universe knew we're gonna be friends so your schedule is adjusted similar to my group of friends. Maybe it's fate. You were destined to be part of our group." Hiro said in awe of the revelation he thought of

"Fate? Destined? I don't really believe in that crap." Erik shook his head

"What...? Well, you suck. You should believe in them, sometimes life shows us signs at what's bound to happen ya know? And certain events happen for a reason"

"I guess you can believe in them, or it could just be a coincidence that my schedule is closely similar to yours" Erik leaned back and started observing the classroom and the students inside.

The class went by a little slow for Erik, clearly since he doesn't know what is going on and what they are talking about. Before the dismissal bell rang, and the students were all packing up their stuff, Hendrik asked Erik to meet him by his desk to give him the class syllabus and a copy of the book that they are currently reading.

"Read as much as you can every night and eventually you will catch up to the classroom discussion." Hendrik stated "Most of the homework I will assign are reading, and your grade will reflect heavily on your class participation, the substance of your discussion, and the book report you turn in every time we finish a book."

Erik nodded "Thank you sir"

"Alright, you can go back to your seat now" Hendrik sat down as he dismissed Erik

"So this class does a lot of reading and class participation huh?" Erik asked Hiro, who was packing his belongings

Hiro nodded "Yup… I am barely passing because I don't participate enough." he rolled his eyes

"I see…" Erik pursed his lips together

 _SFX: Rrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg_

"Alright everyone, I hope you all have a great day" Hendrik announce as all of his students got up and were heading out the door.

"So where is room 340 at?" Erik looked around classroom surrounding them. It was hard to see the room numbers with a lot of students crowding outside, it was loud with multiple discussions going on around him.

"On the other side of this building." Hiro pointed out. "I'll walk you there since my next class is close by"

The two headed towards the other side of the building. They were able to reach Erik's next classroom just within a couple of minutes.

"This is it!" Hiro stopped in front of the door "Okay, just before you get in there, your instructor is Krystalinda. She's a little too strict, everyone calls her the ice witch because she can be very cold-hearted, basically a total bitch so don't be fooled with when she acts nice, trust me. Lastly, don't get distracted with her appearance because between you and I, she's more than a 10 if you catch my drift. Keep yourself low-key in this class."

Erik nodded "noted. I'll be taking the back seat then."

"Yup, that should be a good decision." Hiro chuckled "Well, you enjoy the rest of your day, if you need help just ask Serena when you see her, she usually sits at the back as well, and we'll reunite at the gym. My roommate is all grown up, going to his own classes" Hiro started fake sobbing trying to give him a hug

"God, quit making this weird dude." Erik pushing Hiro away "we just met!"

"Haha, alright alright, I'll leave you be. See you later!" Hiro waved at him as he turned around and started walking away

Erik went inside the classroom. Its layout was a little different compared to the last classroom. There was about ten black counter-height rectangular tables with a couple of counter stools. Each table had their own sinks, a set of beakers, flasks and graduated cylinders. There was a giant white board in front of the class, with a giant poster of the periodic table next to it. There were some safety posters on the side of the classroom as well. It was surprisingly organized and a little on the cool side, temperature wise. He claimed the furthest table at the back, he took out his notebook and a couple of pens, as he watched students filter in one by one and finding a spot to seat. Some would look at Erik, realizing that he's new and no one else have seen him around, he's seen some familiar faces that were at his previous class, but a blonde girl caught his attention who happened to sit down on the spot next to him. He looked at her for a minute, then he shook his head _'Is this... Serena? Woah, she is a spitting image of Veronica, just without the braids and bangs.'_ He looked away, trying not to make himself look like a creeper, but every now and then he would glance back at her. _'There's no way she's younger than Veronica...'_ he thought for a minute and then it hit him. "Twins..." he whispered

"Did you say something?" Serena spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry! I didn't" He cleared his throat

"I do apologize, my hearing is bit off today." She smiled "I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Serena" She extended her hand out to him

"Erik, nice to meet you" He shook her hand.

"Actually, now that I think about, I do remember seeing you this morning in the chapel" She giggled

Erik's face slightly turned red from embarrassment, remembering the small incident this morning. "Oh you were there...wait... _you_ were there?!" Erik stared at her for a minute again, his eyes wide... "You're the girl with the harp!" he exclaimed _'No wonder she looked familiar at the chapel, because she looked like Veronica, and she's Veronica's twin sister'_

"Why yes, that was me" She nodded

"You look... a little different?" He asked, noticing that she didn't have her glasses on and her hair wasn't braided like it was earlier in the morning

"Are you talking about the glasses?" Serena started "I'm farsighted. I have to wear glasses when I'm reading my music notes. And the braid, well Gemma french braided my hair because she said it looks good with the glasses and I wouldn't look like a total geek" she gave him a small laugh

"I see" Erik nodded "Do you happen to know Veronica?" He asked

"Since birth, she's my twin sister" She took out her notebook, and set her glasses aside in case she would need it.

"I figured you guys were twins" He chuckled "The face gives it away"

Serena laughed "Haven't heard that one before. How do you know my sister?"

"Through Hiro, he's my roommate, and I kinda interrupted them last night when I got here." Erik scratched the back of his head

"Ah... it's no wonder Veronica was in a grumpy mood last night. Yeah, those two just can't get their hands off of each other whenever they're alone" Serena shrugged "What're you gonna do? Lovebirds will be lovebirds"

"I guess you can say that" Erik looked to the front and the whole classroom was almost filled. He was looking around for their instructor but he was nowhere to be found.

 _SFX: Rrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg_ _g_

"Alright everyone, sit your asses down!" Someone yelled from the outside. A female in her mid-30's walked in, shutting the door loud behind her. Her voluminous ash blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and fringes parted on both sides framing her face. She was wearing a tight gray button up blouse and a black pencil skirt that reached her knee. Her form fitting outfit accentuated her voluptuous curves in every angle.

Erik stared at their professor who was observing the class. _'Hiro was not lying.. definitely more than a 10'_ he thought to himself

Suddenly, Krystalinda made eye contact with Erik. The blue haired teenager got startled and quickly tried to look away, unfortunately for him it was a little too late."Well what do we have here..." Krystalinda crossed her arms "We got a newbie in this classroom."

All the student turned around and looked at Erik.

"God dammit" he cursed under his breath

"I am loving your blue icy hair... It reminds me of the town Frysabel used to be from... Snif-something" Krystalinda commented

Erik raised an eyebrow "Do you mean Snifleheim?"

"Yeah... That sounds familiar! That must be it. Are you from there as well?"

Erik nodded "Yes ma'am."

"No need to be so formal" Krystalinda smiled "I'll have to let Frysabel know later. Welcome to Erdrea Academy" She turned around and began writing on the white board

 _'What? She's not a total bitch at all... she seems nice'_ Erik thought, he was expecting her to be straight up rude or do something cruel to him.

"Alright little shits, you all better studied last night because... pop quiz! This include you newbie!" She announces, smacking the white board as she wrote 'Pop Quiz' on it.

 _'What?! B-but... I just got here?! I don't even know which part we're learning!'_ Erik panicked internally _'I was wrong, Hiro was right, she is a bitch!'_

Serena just watched Erik react to Krystalinda's announcement and she couldn't help but be entertained "Just try your best, I'm sure you'll do fine"

"Ugh... I don't even remember anything from my last school" Erik started massaging his temples

After the surprise pop quiz, and the activity and lesson that Krystalinda had prepared, class was coming to an end. Everyone was packing their belongings and cleaning their table from their small lab work.

"So... Is she bi-polar or something?" Erik asked while staring at the result of his pop quiz, _D-_

"I guess you could say that... She has her moments every now and then" Serena responded as she rinsed out a beaker.

"This is just great... I'm already failing the class and I barely started... how is that ever possible?" He shoved the piece of paper in his school bag

Serena opened the cabinet under the sink and took out a washcloth "There's no point in moping over the quiz now, it already happened." She tossed the washcloth to Erik "You wipe down the table. Anyways, how are you liking Heliodor?"

"Not sure... my sister and I just got here last night so I haven't done a lot of exploring outside the campus" Erik was wiping the table with the washcloth.

Serena's eyes widen "You have a sister? Are you a twin as well?"

"No" Erik tossed back the washcloth underneath the sink "She's a couple of years younger than me, she's a 1st year"

"Ohh... I see." Serena smiled apologetically "I'm sorry for assuming you have a twin, it's just I've never met another set of twins. It makes me feel that Veronica and I are the only twins in this world"

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll meet another pair sometime in the future" Erik smiled

"Thanks. So you know where your next class is?" The blonde hair checked her phone for the time. They still have about a few minutes left before the dismissal bell rings

"Totally forgot about it" Erik took out his schedule and handed it to Serena "I have statistics next, room 302"

"That's one building over, closer to the 200 buildings." Serena skimmed through his schedule "You have Astronomy as your elective as well? Same here!" She exclaimed as she handed his schedule back

"Yeah, what made you want to take astronomy?" Erik asked, taking his schedule from her and folding it.

"My parents used to tell Veronica and I to reach for the stars when we were young and I guess I took that literally and I ended up developing an interest in learning what's out there, what is a star? the cosmos? Is there life in another universe? and all of it's evolution." Serena answered passionately, she couldn't help but geek out when it comes to the topic

"I hear you, I definitely understand that spark of interest regarding the world outside ours." Erik smiled, it felt nice being able to share the same passion and interest with someone. "Is there a lot of students in the astronomy class?" he asked

Serena thought for a minute, trying to get a headcount of everyone in the class "Hm... Not really, maybe there's 8 to 11 of us, plus you. It's a really small class, which is actually great because our field trips to the observatory outside town isn't as hectic, compared to like the art classes, or music classes"

"We get to go on field trips?! that's amazing!" Erik shouted in excitement "God, I'm so excited for the class now!"

"Shh keep it down, you'll get in trouble for being too loud." Serena shushed Erik while laughing quietly "I am glad though. Well... the bell is about to ring, I guess I'll see you again in an hour?"

Erik nodded "Sure"

 _SFX: Rrrrriiiiiinnnnggggg_ _g_

"I'll see you then" Serena winked at him "I hope you have a blessed day!" she grabbed her school bag and left the classroom, leaving Erik by their table, waving at her.

Erik's cheeks slightly turned red _'Hm... I'm actually pretty excited to get to know her more...'_ He thought to himself _'She's definitely the complete opposite of her sister'_ He made his way towards the front door and started looking for his next classroom. He took out the school map that Sylvando gave him last night, trying to figure out where exactly he is. He eventually found his next class room just a couple of minutes before the bell rang.

* * *

A/N: Erik and Mia's first day is going to be a long one so I have to split it into two chapters. The revision I did from chapter one is I took out Jasper as the Chemistry instructor, and put Krystalinda instead. Jasper is going to be their history instructor instead since he's a good war strategist in the game, it only made sense to me haha. More character introductions will be coming up! Feel free to make suggestions that I should include! Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated! Happy New Year!


End file.
